New Hope
by Knightofdreams
Summary: Ok this is my first story so please be nice! Team Natsu came back from their mission and find a girl with a cat.So,they take her the guild. She stays with? She finds hope,friends,enemies,and love.hope you like if you read! bye! sorry if any mistakes are in the story!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ch. of my story sooo...yea.I hope you like it!Now heres

CH:1!

Team Natsu was on their way to the guild from their mission was to find a diamond paid 500,00 jewels."Cant we just walk over to the guild!?"Complained Natsu."NO" Erza said in a very scary voice."O-ok!"Nastu quickly said. They (Team Natsu)were walking in the woods when they heard little cries."Hey,you hear that?"Gray asked."Yea"Lucy answered while holding Plue in her arms."I think its coming from over there"Ezra said pointing to a bush."i'll go check it out"Natsu said walking towards the bush. Natsu peeked over and saw a 10 year old girl crying,while a black cat with 2 white dots on each side of his cheek,with one light blue and green eye,was trying to calm her down."Ummm" Natsu tried to say something,but nothing came out. Girl nor cat,heard him."Hey hun,what do you see?"Asked Lisanna . She joined after they got married. The girl and cat looked up at Natsu. Natsu noticed this and spoke again."Hey are you ok?"The girl wiped her tears away."Are you Natsu?"Natsu's eyes that cat just talk? Natsu heard a cat talk before so he let that slip and answered."Yes"He said . The girl looked up at Natsu. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Natsu smiled at her."can you take us to your guild please?Tohra wants to join"The black cat said. 'Tohra must be the girl'. Natsu girl got up to her feet with her cat in her arms."P-please" Tohra said quitely."Ok!Come with me!" Natsu said with his wide smile and walked out of the Tohra came out she saw 3 women and a man only in his pants.

"What the hell took you so long!We missed our train!" Gray yelled out,not noticing the girl."Shut up Popsicle!"Natsu yelled back."No!You shut up ashbrain!"Gray yelled back then they started fighting .Lucy noticed the girl and cat."Are you two fighting?"Erza said in a not so friendly voice."No!"Gray and Natsu went buddy-buddy with each other and put their arms around each others shoulders"That's what I thought"Erza said. Lisanna and Lucy walked up to Tohra. Lisanna then spoke."whats you name?"She asked."M-my name is Tohra Steel and this is my best friend:Midnight!"She smiled up at the 2 beautiful ladies."My name is Lisanna and this is my friend, one with pink hair is Natsu. My husband."She giggled."The one with scarlet hair is Erza The one with really dark blue hair is my husband,Gray"Lucy pointed to Gray and all waved hi."What about me!"A blue cat said flying above Lucy."Hehe!Sorry!This is happy and Plue"She said ponting at the 2."Shouldn't you guys find a train?"Midnight said."Oh!Thanks!Come on guys!"The team darted towards the train station."They left me"Whispered Tohra. Midnight heard her."Come on i'll fly you over"He(Midnight)said."Ok!"Light gray wings popped out from the cats back, he picked up Tohra and flew over to them.

They(Team Natsu)all finally got to the train station,gave their tickets to ticket man and got sat near the window with Gray,while,Natsu,Lisanna and Erza sat across from them."Did you forget about me Nastu?"Tohra said in a scary they got in you ask?Well they came in the window!"Oh!Tohra!"Lisanna said."S-sorry!"Natsu said scratching the back of his head."Its ok!"Tohra said in her useall sweet voice.

They all sweat dropped."May i sit here Gray?"Tohra asked Gray."Sure!"He smiled."Thank you"she said and sat down next to Gray."What can of magic do you have?"Asked Erza."Im a dragon slayer!"Tohra answered happily."What!"They(but Natsu)yelled out."Cool!"Natsu yelled out while he fist pumped the air."You heard her"Midnight said crossing his was sitting on the table."What kind?"Asked Natsu."My dragons name was Crystal .she's an ice dragon,found me when i was 2 she left when i turned me everyday, a month later,Igneel found m-"Before she could finish her sentence,Natsu yelled out"Igneel is still alive!Is Metalicana and Grandeeney still alive!"Tohra felt like crying but held it in."Let her finish ashbrain!"Gray told Natsu sternly."Fine"Natsu quietly growled under his breath."And he trained me too!I had alot of fun and i did tell him i was raised by an ice dragon but he did't care.2 years later he left and no Natsu i dont know if the other 2 are alive"Tohra thought it was impossible for a fire dragon to teach her dragon slaying magic,when she was raised by a ice dragon,but she was proved thought she was pretty strong for only a 10 year old."Oh"That was the only thing Natsu said."So your a fire and ice dragon slayer?"Lucy ment she'll get along with Natsu and Gray."Yes!But i don't know much about fire though"She sadly looked at(but Tohra) Natsu."I did't fort"He sweat dropped."We know that!You can help Tohra!"Lisanna said."Ok!What do u need to learn?"He asked."Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow and Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"Tohra happily said.

She always wanted to learn those 2."Ok!that'll be your birthday gift then!"Tohra's jaws dropped."O-ok!" "Why on her birthday?"Erza said."Because...its special for her!So a birthday is special too!So on her birthday"Natsu all just looked at him."Whatever,ashbrain"Gray mumbled under his breath."Ok everybody the train is ready to hope you have a nice ride"The man said from a speaker."I wont"Tohra and Natsu whispered without knowing that they both said it.

The train started moving and Natsu turned purple and Tohra turned purple too and was holding her stomach."She has motion sickness too!?"Erza chuckled.

"Im never going to ride a train again!"Natsu said with a frown."Me too!"Tohra got off the train and is walking towards Fairy Tail."So did you want to to join Fairy Tail?"Erza shook her head yes."I have a daughter around your age and she can show you around"Erza said smiling down at her."Ok!"Tohra said with a smile that went up to her ears."Here we are!"Lucy said smiling."Wow"Whispered Midnight that was still in Tohra's arms."Come on!"Happy said flying in when Natsu went inside and everybody was pretty loud to her and looked like a big happy smiled and went to were Lucy and the rest noticed Tohra inbetween Gray and Lucy."Who's this?"She said,meaning Tohra and Midnight."Oh!Thats Tohra and Midnight!Tohra's a dragon slayer!"Happy ansered happily."She is!Are you going to join?"Mira asked her."Yes"Tohra simply took out a stamper that had a Fairy Tail sign on came out from behind the counter and walked over to Tohra. lucy and Gray left to get their son,so he can enterdouce himself to her and Lisanna did too .Erza's daughter was already next to her is 11, has blue hair with dark green eyes. She has a mark on her right eye(like Jellal)" where do you want your mark at?"Mira asked Tohra.

Tohra has navy blue hair with chocolate brown hair went pass her shoulders but stop before her mid-back."Here please"she pointed to her right chest." color?"Tohra thought for a while."Red"She picked red because of fire."Ok!"Mira stamped her right chest."Thank you,Mirajane!"Tohra chirped."Your welcome!"She said,then went back to washing the class she didn't finish .Tohra looked at Erza."Is that your daughter?Shes pretty like you!"Tohra said sweetly."Thank you"Erza and her daughter said at the 3 fairy's sat at a table"my name is Miyo!"Miyo said with joy in her voice."My name is Tohra Steele"Tohra told her."Miyo,can y-"Before Erza could even finish her sentence,she heard Natsu,Lisanna,Gray,Lucy,Haru and Nastuo."Hey Erza!"She heard Nastu yell out .Erza held back her anger."H-hey"She still tried."Hey Miyo!"Natsu's son,Natsuo,yelled out."Hey Tohra!"The four grown ups said."Hey guys!"Tohra said waving her hand at them."The six mages sat down."Dad,mom,who's that?"Lucy and Gray's son has blond spiky hair with dark blue eyes.

Natsu and Lisanna's son has white hair with black eyes."Thats Tohra"Lucy told him." Fullbuster"He took out his hand."Tohra Steele"She blushed a little and shook his hand. She faced Natsuo."Natsuo Dragneel!"Natsuo said as he fist pumped the air."Nice to meet you Natsuo!"Tohra is 12 and so is Natsuo."Whos that?"Miyo asked pointing to Midnight,that was sleeping in Tohra's Midnight opened his eyes in a second .Tohra jumped a little."Midnight"Midnight said."Hi"Miyo said and waved. Midnight went on with the most important thing that he had on his mind since Tohra joined."Where are we going to stay?"The table grew quiet."I know!I'll do some jobs and then rent an apartment!"She said.

Midnight thought for a while.

"No"

He said . Tohra simply went pale."Why!"She needed a place to stay,right?So why did he say no?

"Im not letting you go on jobs by yourself!Your to young"He told her."No i wont!I have you!"Tohra knows she doset get every thing she wants,but they need a place to stay."Im just a flying cat and your bestfriend that cant do anything if you need help"He sternly told her .Tohra rolled her eyes and went over to the bar."Dont you think your being over protective?"Lisanna asked."You dont let me go on jobs by myself!And im 12!"Whined Nutsuo . Lissina sweat dropped."I just dont want her to get hurt"Midnight said."Why dont you just make a team"Haru said blowing bubble gum."Thats a good idea"Erza said while eating her strawberry cake."I like it,but with who?"Natsuo and Miyo wanted be solo,so she cant ask them,Midnight just decided to ask Tohra who she wanted as a team member and as a friend if she wants a team."Im going with Tphra have a good day"Then he left to where Tohra was.

I hope you liked it!;D R&R!Sorry if anybody was not them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

I got an icy and started talking to Mirajane . Then Midnight came . I saw a man sit down next to me out of the corner of my eye . He had orange eyes with a lighting scar on his left eye . He was very muscular . "Get me a mug of beer" He told Mira . So she did . She came back with a mug of beer .

"Well its rare to see you here" Mira told the man .

"I was thirsty" He simply said . Mira giggled . The man turned his towards me . "I heard you need a place to it true?" He asked me . I looked at his orange eyes . Then i blushed a little . I looked away .

"Yes" I told the man and took a sip from my icy .

"You can stay with me" He simply said . The loudness stopped,Mira dropped her class she was cleaning and Natsu and Gray stopped fighting . Then I heard whispers like: "Is he serious!?" ,"Heʼs joking!", "Is master okay with this!?" and more . The man then said something to me .

"Do you want stay with me?" I looked at Midnight . He looked at the man for a while . He shook his head yes .

"Yes" i said . I heard everybody gasp . I really donʼt know why everybody was being so weird about him . He seems nice-errr-i mean sounds nice . He looks scary . The man then got up from his stool and started walking towards the door . "H-hey wait for me!" i jump off my stool and ran after him with Midnight . He stopped by the door,we were still inside . I stopped in front of him when he turned to face me .

"Wheres your bags and whats your name?" He asked me . "My name is Tohra Steele and i have no bags!" I say to him . He twitched .

"That means I have to buy you clothes?"He questioned me .

"No,no,no!I cant let you buy me clothes! Your already letting me stay with you!"I yelled out .

Some people went back to talking and Mira was cleaning her mess . The master was watching the man carefully.

"Its ok,iʼll buy you clothes" He said with a hint of anger . We then left . In the corner of my eye i saw master smile for some odd reason .

NORMAL P.O.V AND IN FAIRY TAIL

"Master are you sure?"Mira asked the master of Fairy Tail . Master

Makarov was talking to Mira,Team Natsu and their kids .

" might change him"Master told her for the fifth time .

"But why else would Laxus want her to stay with him?"Miyo said while eating her strawberry cake .

"Maybe to have some company while at home" suggested Gray .

"Lets just leave him alone" Lucy said .

"Okay" Natsu said ordering hot wings .

WITH TOHRA AND LAXUS

Tohra was standing in front of a two-story house . She walked in when Laxus told her to . "You hungry?" Laxus asked Tohra .

"Yes" She answered .

"What kind of pizza do you like?" Laxus asked her .

"Bacon" Tohra said with a smile .

"Your room is upstairs then turn left. Its next to the bathroom" Laxus told her then went to call Dominos . Tohra went upstairs with Midnight then turned left like Laxus told her to . She stopped in front of black door . "Well open it" Midnight said . So she did . She gasped at what she saw . Her room color was a creamy-peachy color,her floor was a shiny dark brown wood color and her bed was nor small or big,it was a perfect size . Then there was a red bean bag chair,a white old fashion drawer and a writing desk . Oh! And there was a small little closet .

"Wow" Whispered Midnight .

"If you donʼt like it,you can change it" A voice said from behind them . Tohra and Midnight jumped a little . They quickly spinned around . It was just Laxus . Tohra sighed in relief .

"No! I love it!Thank you for letting me stay here too!" Tohra chirped happily .

"Whatever and the food should be here soon" He said . They stood there in silence . Tohra felt awkward so she spoke .

"C-can I watch TV?" She asked Laxus.

"Yea come on " Laxus,Tohra and Midnight went down stairs . The three sat down on the pure white couch . Laxus then got the remote for the plasma TV . "What do you like watching?" Laxus asked her .

" I really never watched T-" She was cut off with a loud laugh .

"What kind of parents did you have!Never watched TV!Ahahaha!" He laughed harder by every passing second . Tohra,annoyed with Laxus yelled at him with anger .

"Itʼs not my fault i was raised by dragons and and its not my fault they never had a TV!They have claws!Not hands so they wont even be able to hold the remote you meanie!" She yelled at him with anger and a hint of a sadness in her voice . Laxus was surprised by the sudden breakout . Then he grew angry . He really wanted to hit right now but wouldʼt . Two reasons why .

will go and tell the whole guild that she got hit by a lighting dude and then everybody will start a HUGE fit . Not that he cared though .

ʼll might get kicked out of Fairy Tail just because he hit an 10 year-old girl . But he still wouldʼt care . But then heʼll look like a big fool getting kicked out of Fairy Tail twice(i think)

There is another reason but iʼll let him tell you later . Laxus just brushed it off and turned on DVD . The door bell the rang .

"Iʼll get it!" Tohra said running up to the door . The pizza man gave the pizza to Tohra and she slammed the door on the payless pizza man . Tohra was too hungry to let Laxus pay him,so she slammed the door in his face . She walked over to the older man and cat . She sat down on the floor with Midnight . She got a pizza for her and Midnight,then passed the box to Laxus . Laxus was sitting on the couch and thinking while eating . ʻDid she say dragonʼS or dragon?ʼ He thought . "Hey Tohra" He said .

"yes?" She looked up at him .

"When you yelled at me,did you say dragons or just dragon?"

"She said was raised by and ice" Midnight ansered for her,since she stuffed her mouth with an other pizza . Laxusʼs eyes almost popped out his head . ʻA small girl like her,raised by two dragons . Is that even possible!ʼ Laxus thought . Laxus just acted like he really didʼt care and wast impressed, but he really thought it was pretty cool for a small girl like her was able to hold that much Dragon Slaying magic .

"Whats your name anyways cat?" Laxus asked Midnight,since he was done .

"My name is Midnight" He told him .

"Yours?" Now Tohra was listing since he didʼt tell her his name .

"Laxus Dreyar" Laxus said with no emotion . Tohra and Midnight nodded their heads .

" And Tohra...next time... pay the pizza man" Midnight said wiping his paws with a napkin and putting the box on the dinner table . "Im going to sleep,goodnight Tohra" Midnight said in a very tired voice .

"Goodnight!" Tohra said with a smile . Midnight then went upstairs and went to sleep on the red bean bag .

"Wanna watch a movie?" Laxus asked Tohra .

"Yes please and im really sorry for yelling at you" Tohra said in a sad voice with a cute sad face on .

"W-what ever"Laxus said trying to keep his cool . It was hard for him not to stutter since she had a cute little sad face on . Tohra giggled . Laxus then put on GRAY .

"What are we watching?" Tohra asked Laxus .

"GRAY I heard it was i really want to know if its true" He told her .

"OK" Tohra sat on the couch with Laxus .

LAXUS P.O.V

We were in the middle of movie when i felt something on my thighs . I looked down on my thighs and saw Tohra sleeping on ME! I sighed and smiled a little . To tell you the truth,iʼv always wanted a daughter,i dont know why though . I turned off the TV and I carefully picked her up bridal-style . Then i went up stairs . Good thing the door was open or i would have kicked it open . Anyways,I gently put her down on the bed and put her new blanket on her . I turned to look for Midnight and found him on the bean-bag . I left the room and carefully closed the door .

I went to my room and lied down on my big bed . I stared at my ceiling . I want to keep her as a daughter,but thats just crazy! I sighed . What am i thinking!She doseʼt want to be locked up at house living with a dude like me! Young chicks like her want freedom . I really donʼt know why i asked her if she wanted to stay with me . I got off my bed and took off my clothes(i left my boxers on),i lied back down and fell asleep .

i do not own Fairy Tail! BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for fowlling my story,commenting and putting my story in the favorite!I thought it will never happend!And thanks for reading!

LAXUS:Start the story already!

Me-It's not like your in this chapter -.-"

Tohra-Anyways let's begin!

CHAPTER 3:SHOPPING,PART ONE TOHRA'S P.O.V

I woke up on my new bed and was completely surprised . I know i fell asleep on Laxus!He must've put me here then!Well duh,of course . Midnight was a sleep . I gusse that Laxus is gonna be a dad to me,maybe . I smile . I'v always wanted a real family . But if my mom did't leave my side when we where at a picnic in the woods,i wood have never met,Crystal,Igneel,Midnight,Team Natsu,Fairy Tail and Laxus!

BANG!

I jump off my bed and run to where the sound was . When i found where the sound came from,i blushed . A LOT . Laxus was on the floor with only his boxers on!He was rubbing his head and got up . He looked over at me with a Mad and depressed face on . Then the door slammed close . Midnight cl-errr-slammed the door .

"Why in the world,where you just standing there!?You could've just closed the door!" MIdnight yelled out . Obviously mad at me .

" S-sorry" I mumble . He sighs and says,"It's okay"We then go down stairs and i start breakfast .

I put our food on the plates . I made eggs,bacon and toast . Midnight got fish though . Laxus then came down . This time with clothes . He sits down and starts eating .

We finish eating and i had two questions on my mind while Laxus was watching TV with Midnight . Can we go to the guild and if we do,what am i gonna wear!? i was so lost in thought that i did't hear Laxus was telling me to take a shower . I went back to earth when Laxus threw a pillow at me! I looked at him and said sorry . He rolled his eyes .

"I took a shower now go"

"ok" i run up to the bathroom . I take a shower and come out and put a towl around me . "Midnight!" I yell out . Nothing . I smirk . The only thing Midnight will get worried about is me getting hurt . "Midnight help!Someones trying to take my magic!" I yell out .

I smirk when i hear Midnight's wings flapping in the air super fast . But i regret it when i see Laxus standing in the middle of the hallway .His cheeks really light pink,like he put some blush on his cheeks . "You ok!Did he/she hurt you!"

Midnight yelled out not really paying attention to a grown man staring at a 10 year-old with a towl around my her body! I blushed madly . I notice Midnight turn his head real slowly and looks at Laxus,who was standing there with a surprised face .

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Midnight yelled out . I slightly and silently giggle . Laxus just rolled his eyes and went down stairs . I saw smoke come out of Midnight's ears of anger .

"I need c-clothes" I finally say . He nodded and left . I walk to my room and close the door . I put my old panties and bra on and started unknotting my hair with my hands . I then hear a knock on the door .

"Who is it?" I ask .

"Laxus.I have my coat you can wear for now.I'll put down by the door .When you get it put your clothes in my lanudry room and hurry the hell up i want a job!" He yells out .

"T-thanks" i say . I wait till i hear his footsteps leave my door . I grab the coat and put it around me .

We'er now at Fairy Tail . Noisy . But of curse im fine of it! im sometimes loud my-self! I have a big-no,A huge coat on me . It has fur on its sides and on the end of the sleeves . I only had my bra and panties on under it . I made sure i held it tight around it .

"Why dont you ask Lucy to go shopping with you" We are sitting at a i cant go up on the second floor .

"But i dont have m-" Before i could finish,Laxus interrupted me . "I'll give you a hundred jewels now hurry up and go"

Is he trying to get rid of me?Did i do something wrong!I hope not . "T-thanks!" I say and grab the jewels . He nodded his head . I then left with Midnight to look for Lucy . Laxus went to the second floor . I learned that only S-class mages can go up there . I hope that i can become an S-class mage like dad!I MEAN LAXUS!Yea...Laxus . Hehehhehe!

When i was about to give up on finding Lucy I heard a yell from the back of Fairy Tail . I ran out side and saw Lucy in a bunny suit!At least it was an ice sculpture though .

"Dad!Make something else!"I heard Haru scream out . I peeked my head around the corner of the ice-sculpture . I was behind it . I saw Haru and Gray . Gray was laughing really hard and Haru had a face that said;disgusting! Gray stopped laughing and the ice-sculpture disappeared . I was behind it,so they saw me . I blushed . Not a whole bunch of people saw me because it was still kinda-of early .

"Hey" Midnight said and waved . I waved too but said nothing .

"What are you wearing?" Haru asked me . I looked at him with my cheeks still red .

"Laxus's c-coat" I said .

"Laxus didt buy you clothes yet?" Gray asks me . I look at him .

" dad- i mean Laxus,gave me money to go shopping with Lucy"

I said . "Okay . Stay here while i get Lucy" Then Gray left . Now its just me and Haru .

NORMAL P.O.V

Haru was staring at Tohra . Then smiled . Tohras cheeks went red . Again . He did't smile to be nice . He smiled so Tohra dose't think he's a pervert . Then out of know-where, a boy around 12,came running from who stopped next to Haru . "Im back from my job!Now we can make a team!" The boy yelled out . He had sky blue hair with golden eyes .

"Cool!" Haru yelled out and high-fived his best friend . The boys name was Aiden Price . His magic is light . Hes mostly calm,nice, hyper and he loves to fight . He only fights when he needs to though,but still loves to fight . Aiden then noticed Tohra .

"Who is that?" Whispered Aiden .

With Tohra's great hearing skills,she perfectly heard him . "Im Tohra is my best friend and exceed Midnight!" Tohra gleamed happily . Tohra was already liking laxus as a father now . Even though he was sometimes a jerk .

Midnights cheeks went red of what Tohra said . "How did you hear me and your Laxus daughter!?" Aiden screamed out .

Tohra did a sweet smile . "No,i just like saying that now and im a dragon slayer! And dont tell Laxus what i said" Tohra said .

Aiden looked at her with a weird face . "What?" Tohra asked .

"Why do you have Laxus coat on? You dont have to be shy!You can show your clothes to everybody!" Aiden said smiling .

"Thats the problem . She has no clothes" Midnight said . Aiden's and Tohra's cheeks went red .

"Oh . S-sorry" Aiden said with a hot red face . Every thing went quiet . Then Lucy came out from Fairy Tail with Gray .

"I will love to go shopping with you!" lucy said smiling . Tohra turned around to look at Lucy .

"Ok!Well bye guys!And thank you Gray!Come on Midnight!" Tohra then grabbed Lucy's hand and went to the mall .

"Hello !" Aiden said .

"Hello Aiden" Gray said smiling . "Haru come on,your mom said that i have to buy food for today" Gray said Frowning .

"Oh!Ok!Oh,and Aiden" Haru said looking at Aiden .

"Yea?" Aiden asked .

"C-can y-you watch Tohra for me?I dont her to feel like a doll" He said blushing .

Gray. "_knowing"_ why,smirked .

"Cool!I get to be a spy and watch a cute girl change into clothes!" He then left and followed Lucy and Tohra .

"I didt say see her change!" Haru yelled back .

"You liiiiiiiiiikeeee her!" Happy said rolling his tongue from behind a tree .

"Dose Haru like Tohra!?" Natsu said coming from behind a tree .

"Shut up you stupid cat!Dad im going to get the food by myself!" Then a mad and madly blushing Haru,left .

"Hahah!" Natsu and Happy said Laughing . Gray smiled . He cant wait till he tells Lucy and maybe,just maybe Laxus,if he ever thought of Tohra as a daughter .

IM FINISHED! YEPE!Midnight is like carla and Lily mix together. He has a little bit of happy when he's in love . *hint-hint and wink-wink* ^o^ ^~^ *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3,2 part

Tohra,Lucy and Midnight got to the mall and Tohra bought alot of clothes . One is a red shirt with white poka-dots ,a white fluff thing on the neck of the shirt . Dark blue skinny jean shorts with a belt to go with it,A red bow with white dots and red and white bracelets .

All just for 30 jewels . Another one is a baby blue tank-top that has words on it and say;Fairy Tail,on it . With black skinny jeans . And more stuff . The last thing she needed to get was panties and bras,well,im just gonna skip that . Tohra bought her stuff and left the mall with Lucy and Midnight .

Laxus had told her his magic at Fairy Tail . Tohra could smell a sent that she smelled before,but she cant rember where . But she just ignored it . They where now close to Fairy Tail .

"Do you like Laxus?" Lucy asked . Everybody from Fairy Tail was wondering that,since she just left with a big and scary guy that can squish her if he wants to .

"Yes!He's nice too!A little . But when i fell asleep on his lap while watching a movie,he put me to bed!Not like leaving me on the couch with no blanket!I think he's kinda of cute too" Tohra said the last part a little low . But Lucy still heard her .

"Awww!" Lucy said with her hands on her cheeks .

"Now i cant let you stay with him" Midnight said . Tohra and Lucy looked at him .

"Why not!" Tohra almost cried . She really wanted to stay with Laxus .

"Just joking,shesh" Midnight said . Tohra squealed . Midnight had a big bead of sweat on his head when she squealed . But then he was a little shocked,she never,in her life,squealed . She was not a type of girl to squeal . Midnight cleared his throat . "Tohra would you want to have a team or not?" Midnight asked her . Tohra looked her best friend,and smiled .

"I will love to have a team!I even know the perfect people!If they want to" Tohra said jumping up and down . She'll ask the sky haired boy and Haru .

Then Tohra heard a "yes"sound from behind a pole . "Can you guys hold on a sec please?You can go,i'll be right behind you!" She smiled . She wanted to know what was behind the pole . It was the same smell she smelled before when she was walking to the mall .

"Ok" Lucy and Midnight said at the same time . Then they left .

Tohra carefully went to wear the sound was . Her fist was filled with fire for an attack . Then she jumped in the air and punched the person that was there in the head,REALLY hard . So hard it could've have cracked the head open .

"OWWWWWW!"

The person screamed out in pain . That hurt person,was Aiden . Tohra was know on her knees.

"Im so,so,so sorry!"She was covering her face with her hands . Aiden was still lucky his head did't crack open .

"I-i-it's o-ok!" He said getting up . He pulled Tohra up.

"Where you spying on us?" Tohra asked .

"N-no?" He did't even say it! He questioned it!

"You were!" Tohra said giggling but a little scared since she was changing while he was spying .

"Don't worry . I was't watching you change" Aiden said like he was mind reading Tohra .

"O-oh"

"Come on its getting late" Aiden said grabbing Tohra's hand and running to the guild .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~""Wheres Tohra!" Midnight said pulling his ears .

"I hope she's ok" Mirajane said while severing Natsu his drink .It was already dark .

"Shes fine!She's a dragon slayer!" Natsu said smiling .

Gray then walked up to Lucy and whispered "I think Haru likes Tohra" Then he moved his head looking at Haru . Lucy smirked and told Mirajane what Gray told her . Mirajane squealed . She called Haru over . Haru walked over and sat next to his mom .

"Whats up Mira?" Gray,Lucy and Mira smirked . "W-what?" Haru asked kinda of freaked out . Lucy told him that Mira loved paring people together . Which was really her . Now he was freaking out . He didn't want to be paired up with some random chick . Well its not like he really was . It was just her opinoin . Plus there was only 2 chicks almost his age in Fairy Tail . Miyo and Tohra .

Miyo was only one year younger than him and Tohra was two years younger than him .

"I think Tohra has a thing for you" Mira said smirking at him . Haru felt his cheeks warm up .

"N-no she dose't and why would she?She only met me a day ago " He said,his blush was now gone . Haru thought she was cute and a little funny . She was kind too .

Then the door burst open and everybody went quite . Aiden was on the floor while Tohra was on top of him . Aiden was sitting down on the floor while one of his legs where bent forward and Tohra was on the other one . Their face only inches apart . They where both blushing madly . it looked like they where about to kiss . Which was getting Midnight pretty freaked out and mad . "Looks like you got a love rival" Gray whispered to Haru . Haru did't like her at all . He liked her as a friend only . Haru shook his head no .

When Tohra jumped off Aiden and was getting up,he was pushed down by 2 paws . "What did you do to her!" He yelled out in anger . He was really protactive of Tohra .

"I did't do anything!" Aiden yelled out getting up again .

"I'm watching you" Midnight sad sitting back down .

"He's over protactive of me" Tohra said . "I thought so" Aiden said smiling at Tohra . Then they sat down at the bar where the rest where . "So did my ma dress up Tohra like a doll?" Haru asked Aiden .

"Nope!" Midnight looked confused and so did Lucy . "You did't see her change,right?" Haru looked him with anger in his eyes . Aiden shook his head no .

"What!You let sky head to spy on us!You baka!" Midnight yelled out.

"Hey!"

Aiden yelled out . A little affected of what he said and a little of what he called his friend .

"Be nice Midnight! I dont care if he spied on me!At least he did't watch me change!" Tohra growled . Midnight said sorry and started eating his fish . Tohra started looking for Laxus .

Then Tohra came back with a sad arua around her . Midnight noticed this and stopped eating his fish . "Whats wrong Tohra?" He asked .

"Laxus wont come back from his job till tommorow!" She sadly sat next to Haru .

"Dont feel bad!It's only one day!" Haru patted her back .

"Your already liking that lighting dude?" Aiden asked .

"Y-yes" She shyly said . They all laughed .

' Whats so funny?' Tohra thought . "W-what!Dont laugh because im already liking Laxus as a dad!OR i'll make you guys to ice-cubes!" Tohra yelled out .

There was like fire all around her . She was as scary as Ezra . "S-sorry h-hesh" Stuttered Aiden and Haru . Midnight just smiled . Then the door slammed open and there stood Laxus .

"LAXUS!"

Tohra screamed out happily . She jumped off her stool and ran-err-jumped on Laxus . Laxus off guard,fell on his back .

Laxus p.o.v

I was off guard when Tohra jumped on me!I fell on my back . I heard laughs and gasps . " " I sternly told her . Who dose she think she is?Just jumping on the strongest mage in Fairy Tail!? Im not some teddy bear!She jumped off me and smiled . I could't help it!She looked so cute when she smiles!I smile a little . A smile only Tohra could see . Every body went back to talking or whatever they where doing .

"Hold on,im coming right back!" She then left to where Aiden,i think,Haru and Midnight . I saw Aiden,Haru and Tohra high five each other . Then Tohra and Midnight came back . "Lets go tired" She yawned and rubbed her eyes . I nodded and we waved good bye . Well not me,Tohra . We then walked home .

SORRY IF LAXUS WAS OCC OR WHATEVER THEY CALL IT . SO YEA .I DONT KNOW HOW LONG THIS IS GONNA BE . SORRY IF THIS CHAPY WAS SHORT U.U

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
